gamifandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Aquatic Wartortle
Welcome Userbox and Pictures Just edit this section then copy the puzzle piece below me then paste it into your user page because I can't edit your user page. And when will you upload pictures of the Gamis you created? If you can't, I can draw them for you. -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 23:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hi ! You might want to read the rules here. Re: Re: Rules Thats okay. You can break any rule as long s an admin allows you -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 02:32, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandalizer I don't see the home page being vandalized. If I do see him again, I'll block him. Thanks for reporting. -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 01:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Movesets First thing tomorrow! And thanks for the 2500 edits bit. Congratulations on reaching #4 on the Leaderboard! -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 13:06, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! If you add movesets, use a table like this: Thanks! -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 11:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Movesets Whoops. Ignore the post above me. I'll make one. The moveset is done! Use Temlate : Moveset. Its really easy to use. I've already did it on Freztle. If there's any problems, tell me. -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 12:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Sorry for the late reply! I was playing Pokemon Black on my DS cuz I was my b-day a few days back. Congratulations on reaching No.3! Make 300 edits and you'll be an admin. The movesets should be up and working now. Just missing a few braces. For the Gami hunter box, Use { { Hunterbox } }. You should also follow this layout. Thanks! -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 23:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hunterbox Done and done! We're not going to do the regions though...yet. -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 13:15, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I recolored Leaf but please don't use images of trainers from Pokemon. Thanks! I'll draw Freztle tonight! -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 02:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Evolutions Hey Aquatic Wartortle! I drew all of Freztle's evolutions. If you don't like them, I don't mind. Freezetoise's pumps aren't drawn very well. Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 11:11, June 1, 2011 (UTC) 1. I used a program called Game Maker to change all blue hues to green and all red hues to blue. Its kinda glitchy (the Pokeball is blue! ZOMG!) though. 2. I guess you can. But it must not look like Leaf and Blue so much. -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 12:43, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Admin You reached 300 edits. So I'll make you an admin! Log: 13:15, June 1, 2011 SilverWingsxxx (Talk | | ) changed group membership for User:Aquatic Wartortle from (none) to Administrators ‎ (Reached required number of edits.) Cool. But whats it for? Re: Game Maker It doesn't give you a virus as long as you download it from yoyogames.com. I had it for a year! -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 23:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! What wiki were you on? Maybe I can help! Okay. Aura seems to be like Light, right? -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 11:05, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool! I'll make one this weekend. -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 12:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Freztle Ok. Thanks! -Aquatic Wartortle Rocks! - SilverWingsxxx 12:49, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back! Not much has happened since you were gone except for a boatloaad of new page. -SilverWingsxxx 00:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Ballbox Hi! I'll fix it up later because we aren't doing items yet. We're still deciding at the Fun Zone and we'll only start when everyone of my Gamis has a moveset. Thanks for starting off the Ballbox! -SilverWingsxxx 02:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thx You guys are nice. Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz) 17:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Im hadnt notice that copyright i didnt know of shoopy da doopy. i based my gami off shoop da whoop.i didnt mean to interfere with the copy right! I think... you has make a mistake: Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:54, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Peashooter9. Whaty does it take to be an admin (yes im new here)? Peashooter9 23:41, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Thanks! Peashooter9 19:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) That's okay That's okay. Dark Gamis are good Gamis, not for evil. Also, I'm create the Dark Ragesoar a dark version of Ragesoar. No problem! Although I'm not sure if any others will, I'll compete in the Contests! Reply to winner. Haha :) thanks. But i have to day it is sad that no one else joined it. Peashooter9 (talk) 21:09, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Joining my Capsule Creatures Hello Aquatic Wartortle, you can join my own Capsule Creatures Wiki. Capsule Creatures Aquatic Wartortle, your Wiki was perfect. But, my Wiki was incomplete yet. link http://capsulecreatures.wikia.com/wiki/Capsule_Creatures_Wiki Samueljoo (talk) 07:51, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hello A.W., come to chat. I want to talk to you. Samueljoo (talk) 05:53, October 18, 2013 (UTC)